This invention relates generally to surveillance systems and, in particular, to a mounting assembly to facilitate mounting of equipment in a video surveillance system, such as wireless transmitter.
Outdoor rated enclosures are often monolithic and heavy. In many cases an installer must struggle to hold and mount a heavy monolithic enclosure to a pole, tower, wall, pendant, or other surface. The strain of installation increases the time needed to install the enclosure. These difficulties in installing video surveillance equipment are faced in numerous situations because of the environments in which much of the equipment is installed. With the advent of wireless equipment in the video surveillance industry, the installer often must mount wireless transmitters in high places requiring the use of ladders, in addition to other types of equipment. Accordingly, there has arisen a need for a system that eliminates the strain of installation and decreases the time to complete the installation.